


Club Pick-up

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Mistake, Other, Pick Up Lines, hide being cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide begins to hit on this girl who catches his eye.</p><p>BASED OFF NEW CHAPTER OF TOKYO GHOUL RE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Pick-up

Hide leaned against the back wall of the club, lights were flashing and young people were grinding against each other. The club was alive, people were laughing and loud music boomed. However his eyes were searching for a lost friend, someone he had lost in many ways. Hide had heard that Kaneki well ‘Haise Sasaki’ was meant to be in this club tonight for the Nutcracker case.

He looked in between the dancers until a group of girls caught his eye, in particular one girl caught his eye, and she was beautiful. With a face he had seen somewhere and petite body build he wanted to talk to her.

When the other girls split off onto the dance floor, leaving the girl looking awkwardly conflicted, Hide decided to make his move. 

He smoothly weaved between the clusters of people, to the girl, with slick movements Hide fell down on the floor in front of her. “Oh gosh are you alright ?” she exclaimed in a husky yet feminine voice , taking the small and manicured hand offered to him Hide gripped it gently and pulled himself up , “Do you have a Band-Aid?” he asked staring into her grey eyes , after a small pause he continued “Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.” 

“Umm... ugh” the girl shyly stammered out, her eyes were wide and twinkling with a whirl-pool of emotions. 

“Was that line too bad?” Hide asked with a nervous scratch to the back of his neck, laughing shyly with eyes facing the tiled floor the girl murmured a soft ‘kind of’. Sighing Hide nervously laughed, “I’m sorry I just feel a little off today......But you’ve turned me on” he finished with a light blush covering his cheeks, already regretting that line; it was a little too much.

“Ugh.... listen...” the girl eventually said with an uncomfortable face “Hide” the bleached blonde interjected. 

“Listen Hide, I’m not a girl...” she stated in a quiet voice.

“I know, you must be an angel.”

“Ha-ha... I think you may be a little drunk, pal” 

“I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by YOU” Hide protested with a wink at the end, rubbing the bridge of her nose the girl laughed in a polite kind of way, “Look Hide, I’m a dude. My name is Haise” Haise announced with his usual sounding voice.

Gaping Hide couldn’t feel anymore embarrassed, he was hitting on the man he was looking for; he was hitting on his cross-dressing best friend. Worse he was attracted to his cross dressing best-friend.

“So yeah” Haise dragged out fidgeting with her no his dress nervously, a gesture Kaneki used to do when embarrassed.

Gulping Hide decided to play it cool, “Boy or girl I am into anyone with your flawless face.”


End file.
